


Close Call

by thundernight



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Porn With Plot, Shower Sex, Showers, hurt ianto, so are the boys, the water is freezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4455665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundernight/pseuds/thundernight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes what seems like a simple hunt can turn out to be deadly. When one of the team's life is in danger will the others be able to save him in time? One Shot. JANTO</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Call

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: sooooo not mine...really, I'm not joking...I don't own them!!! but if they were mine I would have a thing or two in mind for them!! XD Sadly, though, I only own the plot! Yeah such a pity...

The sweet aroma of fresh coffee filled the Hub, waking its occupants from their state of boredom. It was an uneventful day for Torchwood, no Rift activity had been signalled, so every member of the team chose, or rather was forced by a certain Welshman, to do some paperwork. Three hours into the boring task of filling sheets of paper sucked all energy out of the usually active group of defenders of the Earth. 

Owen was slumped on his desk, yawning like there was no tomorrow and toying with his pen while Gwen was drawing silly figures on some blank piece of paper; Tosh seemed to be the only one still working on her paperwork, although she was near exasperation by the look of her face, and Jack was in his office, papers and pen long forgotten as he watched his Welshman working on his coffee machine.

TORCHWOODTORCHWOODTORCHWOODTORCHWOODTORCHWOODTORCHWOOD

Ianto Jones, 24 years old and youngest member of the Torchwood team, was working hard in his beloved archives when he caught sight of the time. It had been already three hours since he left his team mates working on the papers he ordered them to fill and he was sure that they had still to finish the task. He shook his head, it seems that he was the only one in the team able to accomplish such an ordinary job as filling paperwork. Chuckling lightly to himself he made his way back to the main area of the Hub. 

“Better go and brew some strong coffee. It sure will help the others to stay awake and hopefully to complete the files I forced them to do” he thought, smirking at the threat he had made if they didn't finished the job in time. Threatening them with decaf was always productive and it usually got him what he wanted. This time was no exception.

When he got upstairs he looked around and he found the others doing exactly what he thought they would be doing: being bored to death or nearly asleep in Owen's case. He quickly make his way toward his beloved coffee machine and started making coffee. Not five minutes later, he was walking toward his team members with a tray and five mugs carefully balanced on it.

He reached Tosh's position and handed her her favourite, a Mocaccino with little sugar. He smiled down at the Japanese woman for her effort to still work on the paperwork and she smiled back at him, thanking him for the coffee. Next he went to Gwen and put her mug on the desk, near the paper she was drawing on. She blushed a little when he saw him there for she didn't heard him come. Trying to hide the proof of her boredom, she quickly thanked him for her coffee, an Espresso with milk and extra sugar. 

When Ianto reached Owen's desk he paused a little trying to find a free spot where to put the mug. Finding none, he nudged Owen, who was nearly asleep by the time Ianto arrived, to make him take his coffee, an Espresso with sugar. The doctor bolted upright and turned around to see a smirking Ianto looking down at him.

“Bloody hilarious Teaboy! Finally you decided to come upstairs and do something useful! Hand me that coffee, I need fuel!” Owen growled, embarrassed at having been caught off guard by Ianto.

The Welshman handed him the coffee, still smirking, before making his way towards Jack's office. He reached the door to his lover's office and entered it, coming to stare face to face with a grinning Jack. The immortal took the tray with their two mugs and put it on his desk before engulfing Ianto in his arms and kissing him lovingly.

“I missed you, Ianto” Jack said after they broke the kiss. He stared adoringly at the younger man and couldn't help but smile at the sight of his young lover.

Ianto shook his head fondly and looked at Jack.

“Cariad, I was down in the archives for only three hours, surely you didn't miss me that much!” he said smiling at the older man.

“Oh Ianto, you know that every moment away from you is like a lifetime for me. Of course I missed you!” Jack replied bending down and kissing the tip of Ianto's nose.

They were about to kiss again when the alarm rang off, alerting them of Rift activity in the area. The pair quickly walked out of the office and Tosh started to explain the situation.

“There is signs of Rift activity in the Cardiff Bay not too far from here. I'll direct you to the exact location” she stated, typing furiously on her keyboard to pinpoint the current location of the spikes.

“Ok, Tosh as soon as you have the results contact us! Owen, Gwen, Ianto let's go!” Jack ordered grabbing his coat and heading out of the Cog Wheel. Owen, Gwen and Ianto quickly reached for their own winter coats and jackets before following Jack out of the Hub.

TORCHWOODTORCHWOODTORCHWOODTORCHWOODTORCHWOODTORCHWOOD

Tosh directed the team to the location where the spikes signalled the Rift activity. Jack, Owen, Gwen and Ianto were running on a quay when a big alien that looked like a huge octopus emerged from the water. The Team stopped and took out their guns pointing them at the creature that stood in front of them. 

“Al right! You have a choice. Either you surrender or we will kill you!” shouted Jack, gun still draw and ready to fire.

A loud sound like a laugher emerged from the alien, but no words where said. The Torchwood team looked briefly at one another, trying to understand if the creature was friend or foe. Suddenly, Ianto felt something grab him around his ankle and pull him down. He didn't have even time to scream that he was plunged into the freezing water. The coldness hit him hard, knocking the breath out of him. He barely registered Jack frantically shouting his name, all he could focus on was the sensation of thousands of tiny needles that were piercing his skin. 

The Welshman tried in vain to free himself from the firm grip on his ankle. He knew that he didn't have much time. He didn't have enough air to resist any longer and the tentacle that captured him was taking him down in the depth of the bay. The last bit of air that was in him extinguished and Ianto found himself trashing wildly trying to get free. It was a few seconds later that he stopped moving as he lost consciousness.

Jack watched in horror as his young lover was pulled toward the freezing water by one of the alien's tentacles. 

“IANTO!” he shouted, sprinting forwards trying to catch the younger man's arms, but the creature was faster and it quickly pulled Ianto underwater, letting Jack on the quay shouting his name.

The immortal didn't loose any time, he faced the alien, raised his gun and shoot at it. Owen and Gwen quickly followed his example. The three Torchwood member continued shooting at the creature, they knew that they had to kill it quickly because Ianto's life was at stake.

After minutes that seemed like an eternity, the alien started to collapse. Jack stopped shooting, he pulled off his coat and dived into the water after Ianto, knowing that Owen and Gwen where covering his back if it was necessary. He swam quickly, following the tentacles of the alien till he reached the still form of his lover. Ianto was unconscious and Jack knew that he had to take him to the surface as soon as possible. He freed Ianto from the tentacle still clutching his ankle and then he grabbed his lover by his waist before starting to swim back.

They broke to the surface seconds later, Jack pulling Ianto's unresponsive body along with him. When he got to the quay, Owen grab Ianto and Gwen helped Jack out of the water.

Owen started to check his friend as soon as he laid him down. 

“Shit!” he mumbled under his breath “Gwen go to the SUV and bring me some blankets, we need to warm him as soon as possible” he ordered not looking as Gwen sprinted to the car. Turning his attention briefly to Jack he said “Jack, he's not breathing. We have to do CPR!”

Jack leaped immediately into action, not caring that he was freezing to death. His focus was on Ianto. He positioned Ianto's head so that he could breath air into his lover while Owen started the cardiac massage. 

After a few tries, Ianto started to cough water and gulping air. Jack and Owen eased him on his side to make it easier for him to spit the water that enter his lungs. It was in that moment that Gwen came back with the blankets and she helped Ianto and Jack put them on.

“Ianto, pet, are you alright?” she asked, brushing some of his wet hair out of his face. Ianto only nodded in response and managed to gave her a small smile. 

As soon as Ianto started to breath normally, Jack pulled him in a fierce hug which Ianto gladly returned, even if with less force. The Welshman breathed in the reassuring smell of Jack's 51st pheromones and felt safe in the arms of his lover. 

“Al right love birds. You two need a hot shower as soon as possible. Move your ass and let's go!” said Owen as he started toward the SUV, Gwen at his six. Jack helped Ianto to his feet and together they made their way to the car.

TORCHWOODTORCHWOODTORCHWOODTORCHWOODTORCHWOODTORCHWOOD

As soon as they entered the Hub, they were meet by a worried Tosh. She immediately went to Ianto and Jack to make sure they were alright. 

“Ianto are you ok? My God your freezing. You too Jack! You two need a hot shower.” Toshiko said after she hugged them. 

“I'm fine Tosh. Don't worry” said Ianto, smiling softly at his best friend. He was cold but he didn't care, he was safe and back at home.

“Alright, Owen since you already checked on Ianto on our way here why don't you take the rest of the day? I don't think we'll have any more alerts today. Tosh, Gwen you too. Go home and relax . I'll see you all tomorrow” said Jack looking at his team.

Tosh and Gwen started to protest but Jack didn't want to hear any excuse and sent them home. Reluctantly, the two women left the Hub but not before hugging Ianto and smothering him a little. Owen stayed behind and looked at Jack and Ianto.

“I'll go but I want you two to have immediately a hot shower and then it's rest till tomorrow. Jack, call me if Ianto starts feeling sick. He's been in that freezing water for some time and I don't want him to catch pneumonia am I clear? Now, off to the shower you two!” he said before heading out of the Hub.

As soon as they were alone, Jack lead Ianto to the showers, his arm protectively around his lover's waist. Ianto, rested his head on Jack's shoulder as they walked, contented to be with him. 

Once under the hot jet of water, Jack gathered Ianto again in a hug and buried his face in his lover's hair.

“God Ianto, love, I nearly lost you today! I was so scared when that tentacle pulled you underwater...and then...when I got you out...you weren't breathing...I thought I'd lost you!” whispered Jack, loud enough for Ianto to hear him over the noise of the falling water. Ianto held his lover a little tighter. 

“But you didn't! You saved me...again and I'm ok! I'm safe and it's thanks to you Cariad!” said Ianto with resolution, stepping back and gazing into Jack's eyes.

The two stared at each other for a few more seconds before they kissed passionately, Jack's fingers carding through Ianto's wet hair. Jack kissed Ianto deeply, hungrily, tongue pushing into his mouth, then sliding out to tease his lover’s lips. One hand began to trail down, over his neck and then his chest. Ianto started to moan as he leaned against Jack. He could feel his manhood starting to respond to his lover's touch. He lowered his right hand to Jack's cock and he wasn't surprised to find it stiff. He gently started massaging it, gasping when he felt Jack doing the same for him. They stroked up and down, just quick enough to send warm, tingling waves of pleasure through their entire beings. 

Jack leaned forward, laying a trail of soft kisses along Ianto’s neck, nipping at the skin a little. Ianto moaned in pleasure.

“Jack...please...” whispered Ianto in between gasps of pleasure.

Jack kissed slowly across Ianto’s cheek, to his ear. He took the lobe in his lips and nibbled a bit, whispering, “Please what my love?”

“Ah...I need you...please...in me!” Ianto gasped, moaning at the hot pleasure he was feeling. 

Jack kissed him passionately while he coated his fingers with some lube they had stored in the shower for such activities. His fingers slid down, slowly, along the Welshman’s hips, caressing and massaging his lover's skin, making Ianto whimper a little in anticipation. Ianto arched against him, moaning, feeling heat pulse through every inch of him. Every touch of Jack’s fingers seemed to be burning him. 

With one finger Jack gently probed Ianto's entrance enjoying the whimper of anticipation emitted by the younger man. He pushed the finger inside and then quickly added a second one and stretched the opening a bit more before adding a third finger. Jack began to move his fingers in and out, slowly, as he leaned over and kissed Ianto’s neck before capturing the Welshman’s lips again. Ianto broke the kiss and stared hungrily at Jack 

“Jack please, I need you...in me!” he said in a husky voice, whimpering at the moving fingers still in him. Jack kissed him one more time before sliding off his fingers and spreading some more lube on his cock. 

Ianto turned around, put his hands on the wall and offered his ass to Jack. The immortal eyed lustily his lover's butt as he positioned himself behind the Welshman, manhood pressing at his entrance. He leaned over Ianto, kissing the small of his back, nipping at the skin here and there before slowly starting to enter his lover and when the whole length of his cock was inside Ianto he paused a bit to give his young lover time to get accustomed to the feeling.

When Ianto pushed lightly against him, signaling he was ready, Jack began to move, slowly, pushing in and out. The immortal moaned at the sensation of Ianto’s tight sheath gripping him, sucking him in; the heat enveloping him and seeming to spread through his whole body. He wanted to thrust deep, hard and fast, but he knew he had to build it up gradually not to hurt Ianto in the process.

Ianto began to groan as Jack picked up the pace, every thrust bringing a small wave of hot tingles coursing through him. Jack’s hardness pressed inside of him, filling him and stretching him, was making him crazy.

Jack thrust deeper and hit the sweet spot inside Ianto. He thrust fast and hard, knowing he was hitting his lover’s pleasure spot over and over making Ianto almost cry out loud in ecstasy. 

Ianto was lost in a world of pleasure. He thought he was exploding, the fire inside of him was growing rapidly and after some more fast thrusts he came hard screaming Jack's name and spilling his semen on the wall of the shower. The strength of the orgasm left Ianto spent and he would have sunk to the floor if not for Jack's arms that were now around his waist keeping him in position.

Jack felt Ianto’s passage grip him hard in the throes of orgasm, and it suddenly touched off an answering explosion inside of him. He quickly grabbed Ianto around the waist before he felt to the floor and he thrust a few more times. He buried his face into Ianto’s shoulder, muffling his cries as his orgasm hit him. He gasped Ianto's name as he was seized by one spasm after another of electric bliss. 

Spend, Jack leaned back against the shower's wall, Ianto still in his arms. He lovingly kissed Ianto's wet head before resting his forehead on the soaked hair of his lover, breathing in the comforting scent that was so Ianto.

Ianto closed his eyes and rested his head on Jack's shoulder as he recuperated from his orgasm. Jack's cock was still inside of him, but he didn't do anything to remove it. He felt contented and quite satisfied for the moment, nothing could be more perfect.

“We should finish showering and go to bed, I guess we both could use a little sleep!” Jack said as soon as he regained control over his body. When Ianto nodded in answer he gently slid his cock out of his lover and they quickly finished showering. 

TORCHWOODTORCHWOODTORCHWOODTORCHWOODTORCHWOODTORCHWOOD

Half an hour later they were snuggled under the cover of Jack's bed, both dry and in fresh and warm clothes. Ianto was held in the protective embrace of his Captain as they lay staring at each other. Jack reached out to stroke Ianto's cheek tenderly and he gently kissed his lover's forehead. Ianto snuggled closer to him, enjoying the warmth that Jack's body was emitting. There, in the safe arms of his lover, Ianto Jones started to drift off to sleep, exhausted from the near death experience and the activity he had in the shower. 

“I love you Jack” he said just before he fall asleep, his lips, still a bit pale from the freezing temperature of the water, were curved into a contented smile. 

Jack looked down at the younger man and smiled lovingly at both the sight of the cute Welshman asleep in his arms and the words directed at him. He hugged his Welshman a little closer to his chest and let his eyes closing as he started to relax. He buried his head in Ianto's hair and breathed deeply. 

“I love you too Ianto. More than anything in this universe!” he stated softly, before letting himself fall asleep too, relieved that the young man he loved was still with him, safe and sound.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> OMG I can't believe I actually wrote a sex scene (and in the shower nonetheless!!! I'm going to faint...LOL just kidding...though I might have to hide if you didn't like it! Should I run??)...first time in my life but I thought of giving it a try...after all I read so many sex scenes in fanfictions that I knew what I needed to do (well...more or less, that's it! XD)...the hard part was actually write it though (I spend a whole evening planning it and the next day to write it!)...but I think it came out pretty well in the end...what do you think??? Huh?


End file.
